


Nail Biting and 3AM Conversations

by forbiddenorangepanta (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Nail Biting and 3AM Conversations, post game personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forbiddenorangepanta
Summary: this is literally just me projecting my annoying nail biting/picking issues onto Nagito and Hajime comforts him since he’s up until three am again because of ~anxiety~. yes, Nagito is sort of OOC and Hajime sort of is too, whoops. this is after the Hope Arc but I didn’t include Nagito’s despair arm, because I honestly forgot, sorry oof. hope you enjoy though <3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Nail Biting and 3AM Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> just a little note, I wrote this in like August and it was really late at night, so I did no editing, so the end note is literally from August, rip. also, I don't usually post my writing, but here we are, sorry if it's bad aCk.

With the curtains drawn and the TV screen flashing images of whatever scene was unfolding, the cool air from the air conditioner filled the room. It was nearly three thirty in the morning and Nagito was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly watching a movie that he’s already seen before. His nerves were getting the better of him lately for no particular reason, and biting his nails was becoming an annoying habit. He used to never be this way, but ever since they all tried to settle back into a normal life, it was still something that needed getting used to. He didn’t care at all for the movie right now, and instead was focused more on trying to keep himself from biting his nails. To no avail though, he started bleeding a little, and stared at his fingers in shock. 

_ Maybe I should just go to sleep _ , he thought to himself. 

But he didn’t exactly  _ feel _ like sleeping at the moment. He wanted to stay up a little longer, knowing that it probably wasn’t good for him to be staying up so late all the time. Hajime would usually scold him after a certain time and just tell him to come to bed. Or, Hajime would get home, see he was still awake, and  _ then _ tell him to come to bed. Nagito wouldn’t always stay up late though. He just had these short bursts of time when he’d just  _ want _ to stay up late. Sometimes due to anxiety, other times because he was missing Hajime, and really wanted to see him when he came home. This time, Nagito couldn’t really understand if it was one or the other, or possibly the latter. In any case, he stared at his bleeding finger, a sideways look on his face, and sighed. He got up from the couch he was sitting on, making his way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, and grabbing a bandaid. At the very least, he could stop the bleeding, since the blood loss was making him feel a little faint, despite the fact it was a small amount of blood. He wrapped his index finger in the bandaid, tossing the wrapper away, and sitting back down on the couch. 

_ Of course worthless trash like me can’t even control my anxious habits _ , he thought to himself. 

He shakes his head, almost pitying himself for a moment. The situation bothered him a little. Sure, he was just biting his nails, but he would do it until he bled, and not on purpose. Nagito did notice he would stop doing it for periods of time, but right now, was not one of those times. He pushed back his mess of white, fluffy hair out of his face, and leaned into the couch. Maybe Hajime would be home soon? He clasped his hands together tightly for a moment, then looked back up at the TV. There was a boy crying about something, which at the moment, Nagito couldn’t recall what. Though it was summer, he could hear the crackling of thunder every now and again, and in a way, it comforted him. He focused on that sound instead, lowering the volume on the TV and taking the blanket he kicked off himself earlier, covering himself with it. Stupid nail biting problem. Nagito half-worried he might get “scolded” again by Hajime. He didn’t want to worry him, even if Hajime had told him countless times that he was never bothersome(despite when Hajime would add in that the killing game was a different story). That part always made Nagito laugh a little. He nuzzles up into the warm blanket, his head falling to the armrest of the couch and his body melting a little. That’s when he hears the door open quietly. Hajime had worked a long shift again, which meant he wouldn’t go back for about a day or two. He was gone all day, and Nagito didn’t even see him when he left in the early morning. 

The door shuts quietly, but he can hear the sigh from Hajime’s lips. He couldn’t tell whether it was because his shift was so long or because he realized Nagito was still likely to be awake. Either way, the sound of his footsteps slowly approached the couch, and Nagito could see the shadow above him. He turned around to look at Hajime, their faces almost accidentally colliding from how close they were. Nagito smiled awkwardly, nearly closing his eyes, but keeping them open just enough to see Hajime. Hajime looked the least bit amused by Nagito’s phony smile though. 

“Why are you still awake?” Hajime asks him, a small bit of concern lacing his voice. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Nagito states, shifting himself to a more comfortable position to have a proper conversation with Hajime. 

“Is that the actual reason, or did you just want to stay up again?” Hajime questions further, his brows furrowing just a little.

Nagito didn’t know the correct answer to this. However, he assumed it might actually be the latter in this situation. Hajime had been gone all day, and the past few days Nagito had rarely seen him. Maybe he was feeling lonely? 

“I missed you,” Nagito admits, averting his eyes from Hajime and looking down into his lap. 

Hajime smiles a little, trying to hold himself back. Of course he was concerned with Nagito’s sleeping habits, but he wasn’t going to yell at him about it. Besides, Hajime realized he had been gone quite often recently, but not on purpose of course. Sometimes Nagito would visit him at work, but Hajime expressed that he would be really busy this week, so it might be hard for Nagito to find time to visit. Because of this, Nagito decided staying at the apartment was probably the best option, so he wouldn’t get in Hajime’s way. Hajime walked to the other side of the couch, and sat down right beside Nagito, softly putting a hand to Nagito’s chin so he could tilt it upward to make eye contact with him. 

“I missed you too. But you really should be getting some sleep, Nagito. It’s almost four in the morning,” Hajime expresses to him. 

“I know. I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to worry about someone as lowly and pathetic as me,” Nagito blurts out, realizing his words after they left his mouth. 

Nagito was aware that Hajime didn’t like it when he talked bad about himself. In fact, it made Hajime really sad. So once the words left his mouth, he stared back at Hajime, his eyes softening, his brows furrowing again slightly, and his mouth turning downward just slightly. He upset Hajime, and now Nagito feels horrible. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it Hajime, it just came out, I--”  
“No, it’s okay. Don’t apologize, I understand. I haven’t been in the picture much lately so it’s probably become easier for those kinds of thoughts to slip into your head. I’m not mad, I just…” Hajime pauses for a moment, and sighs. 

“I just want you to realize how amazing you really are,” Hajime finishes his sentence, after a moment of silence. 

Nagito was unsure of what to do, and fumbled with the sheet on his lap. Even so, Hajime pulled Nagito’s face a little closer to him, slowly closing the gap, and kissing his lips softly. Nagito almost forgot how warm and soft his lips were for a moment, remembering how inviting and tranquil it felt to kiss Hajime. The same goes for Hajime. It felt like it had been too long not feeling Nagito’s lips on his -- his small, soft lips. After a brief moment, Hajime pulls away, and smiles a little at Nagito. Nagito smiles a little back, fumbling with the sheets some more as he realizes that his index finger has a beige bandage taped to it. He knew he wouldn’t have to explain, but even so, Hajime would eventually see. He just hoped it wouldn’t be now. However, of course, thanks to his luck, the moment Nagito ducked his hands underneath the warm and fuzzy fabric, Hajime noticed instantly. Hajime carefully lifted the blanket and gingerly grabbed Nagito’s hands, examining them a little but not for too long as to not make Nagito uncomfortable. 

“Were you anxious?” Hajime asks him politely, turning over his hands so they’re faced palms up. 

Nagito nods his head. He didn’t exactly want to speak. 

“You know, you could’ve called me. I would’ve answered even if I had to drop what I was doing. Please Nagito. I’m here for you, don’t be afraid to contact me,” Hajime pleads with him, his tone of voice almost desperate but understanding and caring. 

“I just don’t want to bothe--”

“You never bother me. Ever. Okay? Remember, I love you and I want you to feel happy and safe,” Hajime cuts him off, his voice still soft. 

If there’s anything Hajime has learned, it’s that yelling at Nagito not only makes him feel worse, but it also doesn’t help the situation in the slightest. Talking gently to him and reassuring him, was the only proper way to get through to him, even if he’d keep denying what he was being told for a bit. Hajime takes Nagito’s hands and pressed a kiss to both of them softly, sweetly. Both the tops of his hands and his palms. Nagito’s face flushed red with embarrassment and adoration. He understood that what Hajime said was what he truly meant, even if some part in his mind wanted to make him think that Hajime was lying to him. Hajime then moved some of the hair on Nagito’s forehead to the side, and gave him a small, sincere kiss. 

“I love you too,” Nagito finally says to him, feeling the warmth rush to his face and his ears burn a little. 

Hajime stood up from the couch, Nagito’s hands drifting off of his, as he turned a small light on and turned the TV off. 

“Now, do you wanna walk to the bedroom yourself, or do I have to carry you?” Hajime questions, trying to lighten the mood a little bit with his voice shifting to a more carefree tone. 

Nagito looks back at Hajime expectantly, as if Hajime should already know the answer. Hajime assumed so, that’s why he turned on the small light so he wouldn’t accidentally bash his own forehead into the doorframe, or trip on something and drop Nagito. Hajime shakes his head playfully and walks over to the couch, picking Nagito up in a cradle like position. It was getting easier for Hajime to do this. Possibly because he was a little more active now. He carefully laid Nagito on the bed, actually realizing what he was wearing now. His grey and white checkered boxers with one of Hajime’s t-shirts. He could see how Nagito was missing him now. Hajime was about to walk over to the bathroom, when Nagito grabbed his wrist quickly. Hajime turned around, confused, and stared at Nagito. 

“Are you going to shower?” Nagito asks him, his voice rather small. 

“Yeah, is that okay?” Hajime asks questions back. 

Nagito nods his head, realizing it would be silly to make Hajime cuddle with him immediately. As much as he didn’t want to wait any longer to feel Hajime’s warmth, he told himself that just a little bit longer, and he could be next to Hajime all night. Once Hajime finished in the shower, he made his way back over to their bed, crawling under the covers with Nagito. Nagito instantly rolled over so he could see Hajime’s face, and smiled a little. Just his smile alone made Hajime’s heart race, and he smiled back too. Hajime slowly pulled Nagito closer to him, grabbing him by his waist, and Nagito nuzzled into Hajime’s chest. Nagito enjoyed the warmth of Hajime surrounding him, and breathed in the scent of his clean shirt. He felt safe in Hajime’s arms, and that’s all that mattered to him in that moment. Almost instantly, his anxiety was slipping away. Hajime played with Nagito’s cloud-like hair with one hand, still keeping Nagito close to him with his other at his waist. He could feel Nagito’s breathing evening out and slowing down a little, beginning to feel the slow rise and fall of his chest against his torso. Nagito had fallen asleep in his arms, clutching onto Hajime’s shirt, his hand fallen at his chest. Hajime looked down to take a peek at him without moving from their position too much, as to not wake up. His eyes were closed shut so delicately and his mouth was parted so very slightly, his fluffy hair falling in his face carelessly. Hajime shifted very little so his head could be above Nagito’s and gripped his waist a little tighter. He didn’t want to let go of Nagito, because they had been apart from each other for a while due to Hajime’s crazy work schedule. He deeply cared about Nagito, even if Nagito couldn’t understand it. 

_ I’ll stay up until three am every night talking to you if it means you’ll at least fall asleep in my arms _ , Hajime thought to himself. 

With that final thought, his eyes lulled themselves shut, as he finally drifted to sleep. Yeah. Maybe three in the morning conversations weren’t too bad from time to time. 

**Author's Note:**

> yuhhhh i finished this at almost 5am, cuz I had the urge to write so yuhhhhh. It’s 4:44 am right now, so I think Ima head to sleep. Yuh….ciao~


End file.
